A Love of Books
by OPPRESSEDxOPPRESSOR
Summary: This story follows the hardships of Nodoka Miyazaki and Negi Springfied's love life. Complete with dramatic romantic choices. Probable limes and possible lemon in the future. Could go ChachamaruxNegi stay NodokaxNegi, its all up to you
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first ever fanfiction! This is a primarily NegixNodoka however I might change the pairing so look out ;). My goal for this whole story is to be as realistic as possible with motivation and characters so you wont see very much ooc-ness. There most likely wont be a lemon of any kind (as little ooc-ness as possible remember?) however there may be a lime probably near the end of the story. Like I said this is my first ever fanfiction so please R&R 3**

"Dialogue"

'thoughts'

**-SOUND EFFECTS-**

**Now enough talking, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Setting: One year after the events of the magical world arc, start of the girls 3rd and final year of Japanese Middle School (9th grade.) Negi is now 12, although thanks to his -ahem- **liberal** use of time altering worlds (Eva's resort, etc.) he now has the body of a 15yr old. Most of the girls are now 17 however some are not, such as Nodoka who is still 17.

It was a cold night in the dorms of Mahora Academy. Nodoka Miyazaki (age 16) lay awake in her bed, face buried in her pillow. She couldn't sleep and her head was filled with thoughts of her teacher Negi Springfield. Today or rather yesterday, seeing as how it was past midnight, was the last day of summer vacation and the girls of class 2-A had decided to throw one last huge party by the beach. Everyone had shown up in quite honestly **VERY** revealing swimsuits, especially Ayaka Yukihiro (age 17) who still hadn't given up even after being, very politely, declined by Negi.

At the party Nodoka had worn a new bikini (she had moved up from her school swimsuit) which was bight yellow with frills that covered just a bit more than a normal bikini but was still attractive. She blushed thinking about it because when she first showed up Negi had complimented her on it. The party itself was as fun and wild as most parties hosted by the 2-A girls were, and there were a few instances where things got out of hand (like when Asuna (age 16) 's top came off while playing with Negi and Ayaka stormed over and started fighting, and during the fight Ayaka's top came off however they kept fighting much to the dismay of their teacher who was frantically trying to get them to stop.) Though romantically speaking not much had happened between her and Negi like she had hoped. The only thing that happened between was him complimenting her suit, and Negi running into her (literally) and landing on her. This was followed by a few awkward looks and a **LOT** of blushing before Asuna punted Negi into the water.

Nodoka giggled, she always thought that Negi's distressed face was soooo cute. His eyes got **HUGE**, he started talking really fast, and waving his arms around. Slowly Nodoka got out of bed and walked over to her desk which faced the window. Looking up she asked aloud "I wonder if he's looking at the same moon I am right now?"

Meanwhile in the woods outside of Eva's cabin...

Negi Springfield (age 12... sorta) looked up at the moon and felt a strange wave of relief as though an unknown force was rejuvenating him. **-BAM- **Eva's punch hit Negi square in the jaw and sent him flying.

"Stop staring at the bloody moon boya!" yelled Eva.

"sorry master" apologized Negi, rubbing his head. "Its just that Im exhausted, we've been at it for hours."

"Stop complaining, we would be done by now if we hadn't stayed at the party an extra 3 HOURS!"

"But master if I remember correctly **I **proposed that we leave at the designated time but you wanted to stay because you were having so much fun in the water with Chachamaru.**" **Eva blushed, **-BAM-** again she sent him skyrocketing.

"Its- I mean, its not like **I** stayed because I wanted to." she stammered turning her back on him "It just that you looked like you were having a lot of fun with that Nodoka girl." she grinned. Now it was Negi's turn to blush.

"Its- I mean, its not like I was only playing with her, I spent an equal amount of time with all my students, its not like that between us really!" Negi sputtered rapid fire.

"Chachamaru!" barked Eva.

"Yes master" replied Chachamaru in her cool british monotone. Suddenly a projector popped out of her head. The projector projected a video out onto a nearby tree of Negi lying on top of Nodoka, faces dangerously close.

"ACK!" went Negi as he ran to stop Chachamaru, Eva quickly stopped him.

"NONONONONO! Its not like that! thats selective editing! Thats not fair!" yelled Negi, his voice cracking with every other word, while grappling Eva to get to the projector.

"I think its exactly what it looks like~" smirked Eva.

"Where did you even get that!" Negi squeaked.

"My programming automatically records everything I see 24/7" chimed in Chachamaru still ramrod stiff. Negi glanced over at the video still playing on the tree and saw that it was now showing Chachamaru running, very fast mind, away from the party. As she was running it looked like she was feeling her face and wiping away tears.

"Master I-"

"Quiet Chachamaru this looks interesting." Chachamaru burst into a beach bathroom and stared into the mirror, beat red, and lightly crying.

"Master please," Chachamaru was now tearing up in the forest, however Eva hadn't noticed as she was fixated on the image still playing on the tree. "I don' t-" Chachamaru was again cut off this time however by Negi reaching up and turning off the projector.

"Hey I was-" Eva turned around and saw Chachamaru. "Oh, Chachamaru I-" **-BAM- **Eva was hit by Chachamaru's rocket slap.

"STUPID MASTER!" Chachamaru yelled as she ran away.

Eva sighed, "She'll get over it, lets at least **try** to finish up, its getting late."

"Can't we at least go to your resort? The first day of schools tomorrow and I want to get a good nights rest." complained Negi, this training requires an are with as little magic as possible and my resort simply has too much magic in the air."

"right right, sorry Im tired. UGH alright lets just get it over with."

"Oh well its getting late its already 3am. Why don't we just head back to my resort so you can get a good nights sleep. It would be unfair of me to steal away everyones teaching spirit on the first day"

"phew, alright! that sounds great"

"oh and do console poor chachamaru, I would but I have a feeling she wouldn't want to see me right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back, if your just joining us, go back and read the first chapter you idiot. Anyway I apologize for the looooooong development time for this chapter, thats all on me, i sorta fell out of manga and more specifically this series for a while. Luckily I've come to my senses about the epicosity of this series and Ken Akamatsu in general. In any case, thank you for the comments, even just those four motivated me to write up the rest of this story. Im really torn between ChaCha x Negi and Nodo x Negi so how about this, I get a few more chapters in, tell the story I want to tell and then in the end I tally up your votes (via reviews) and we decide for Negi, lord knows he wont decide for himself. Geez waaaaaay to long of an opening.**

**"Dialogue"**

**'thoughts'**

**-SOUND EFFECTS-**

**Now enough talking, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Negi was tired. REALLY tired. After a night of partying immedietly followed by an extra intense training session with Eva there wasnt much vigor left in him. The training didnt last long after Chachamaru left. Eva wouldn't say it but Negi knew she felt guilty to some degree and wanted Negi to fix things for her. About 20 minutes after Chachamaru ran off Eva had decided that Negi suddenly "lost his productivity," and demanded that he turn in for the night. Sleepily he made his way through the dark woods to the cottage.

'Maybe Chachamaru could do with some alone time' he thought trying to convince himself it was okay to go to sleep. 'No! That's just being lazy, Chachamaru deserves more than that!' He proclaimed wordlessly, striking a gallant pose. Negi arrived at the cottage and began looking around for Chachamaru. He heard soft sobbing from upstairs. He crept up the stairs and leaned in to the door to Chachamaru's room. The sound was crystal clear now, a mix of soft crying and battery acid hitting the floor in droplets.

**-Knock Knock- **"Uhhh Chachamaru?" he slowly opened the door. "… hey." 'Why do people say I'm smooth again?' he thought sarcastically to himself. Chachamaru's room was as peculiar as her. Almost generic with pink and cats and other stereotypical girly things adorning the walls and covering the floor, but with the occasional laser gun or Megawatt battery strewn about like childrens playthings. Negi couldn't help remembering how much he loved the absurdity of her room as he ackwardly stared at Chachamaru, innocently sitting on her bed. She was hurriedly wiping "tears" off her face, singeing her bedspread.

"Negi I know why you're here and I'm fine, really, its just been a long night is all" she nearly whispered as she shoved her face into her pillow.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you certainly seemed… distressed when

I last saw you."

"Like I said, Im fine, master just… master just needs to learn to be more considerate sometimes."

"heh you don't need to tell me" Negi smirked, letting out a large gasp of nervous air and nonchalantly sliding onto her bed. "One time she actually commanded me and Kotaro to kiss, can you believe that?" Negi remembered that day all too well, he was sexually confused for weeks.

"No way" giggled chachamaru, tears still flowing.

"Its true, it went on for a while to, she kept pushing us together, and she would laugh and put kotaros hand on my butt, oh man and that thing Kotaro did with his tongue, I-" Negi blushed. "Anyway it was unpleasant –cough-." Chachamaru Still seemed down.

"I just don't know why she doesn't realize that doing those things in front of-" Chachamaru cut herself off. "Oh my, here I am acting the fool and pitying myself over nothing."

"No Chachamaru, don't say that, you had every right to get mad at master, She was invading your personal privacy and that's no good." Negi scooted closer to Chachamaru. "Now cheer up, I cant stand to see you crying like this." Negi noiselessly wiped away Chachamarus tear, the acid singeing his finger. Slowly the Acid corroded his skin until it seeped into his flesh, flashes of white bone were beginning to show before Chachamaru noticed.

"Negi! You know my tears are highly acidic!" Chachamaru yelled as she rushed to wipe off the acid from her teachers hand. "You always do these things…" she whispred, wiping her teachers finger with a wet towel. "But thank you Negi, you always know what to say. Its no wonder so many-"

"So many what?" Chachamaru lightly squezed his finger. "OUCH!"

"Negi you have to be more careful," Negi shot Chachamaru a confused glance but thought nothing more of it, "we should get you to Eva's resort, Theres some real first aid there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh man chapter 3 already, where does the time go… well let's keep it short this time shall we? Enjoy ^^**

"Dialogue"

'thoughts'

**-SOUND EFFECTS-**

Chachamru and Negi rushed wordlessly into the resort, where Eva was waiting for them.

"Its about time you two showe-" Eva stopped midsentence to stare at Negi's finger. Lightning fast she jumped towards him, clamping her mouth on his finger. "Mmmmmm" she moaned. As the time passed Eva had become quite addicted to Negi's blood, Negi having on more than one occasion had to kick her out of his room for cutting him an drinking his blood while he slept. She had claimed it was just because he was related to the thousand master and the magical identity (MI) found in his DNA somehow resonated with the magic restraining her to create a pleasurable freeing sensation when she interacted with it.

^ complete BS- Chachamaru -_-

However after Negi eventual found a way to free Eva from her entrapment she continued her perverse hobby. Chachamaru had done some research once and had found that the blood of someone a vampire loves is particularly tasty to said vampire, causing Chachamaru to freak out for several days.

"OUCH MASTER!" Negi yelled.

"Oh yeah," Eva said, looking up, "your attached to it, how about if I do this." With a poof she turned into her adult form, (Whose breasts had steadily gotten larger over the years with each charming thing Negi said,) in a skimpy lingerie. "Mmmmm, oh yeah, ah!" She moaned and gasped intentionally, sensually licking his finger. Negi blushed immensely.

"MASTER! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Negi pulled away hard, and fell.

"Oh your no fun" she pouted, before grinning and crawling over to him on her hands and knees.

"Master I really- AH!" Eva pounced on him, holding him down. Chachamaru picked Eva up off Negi by her dresses collar. **-POOF- **Eva returned to her normal childish body.

"Master seriously! Negi needs medical attention"

"Oh fine, take him away." Eva grumpily replied. Chachamaru helped Negi up. "How did you do that anyway!"

"Hakase outfitted me with a illusion dispelling function for my hand at my request" Chachamaru obediently replied, slightly smiling. It had worked like a charm, she would have to convey her thanks to brilliant engineer. The rest of Negi's stay at the resort passed relatively uneventfully. However the day passed quickly and soon it was time for the first day of School…

**Tada! Alright, fantabulous. I just wanted to whip out this quick scene and be on with the next chapter. What Challenges will he face tomorrow o_O? Please R&R it's what keeps me going **


End file.
